Why Did It Have To Be You?
by ItachiBlack
Summary: Elsa is a high schooler at a new school. Her language teacher is Mr. Jack White. They have many secrets to keep throughout the story even though her older brother happens to be an absolute idiot. Lots of laughter, crying, romance, and heartbreaks to come. WARNING: Jack from this fanfiction is Dark Jack. So he is a bit mean.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: To all my readers, my computer is broken because my baby nephew spilled beer all over it and I can't write much right now because I damaged my right hand. Wrote this chapter on the phone and it's painful. But anyhow, enjoy my new idea.**

* * *

I sat at my new desk which was located in the right-side, back corner of the classroom. It was quite a wonderful spot to sit in as I got a seat directly next to the windows. It felt great to have the sun keep me warm while I got a view with the open, blue skies and the open field where students were having their gym class. Today it appeared to be the boy's class to be out on the vast field.

"Eeeek! Mr. Brentwood looks so cute today!" cried one of the girls... A cluster of girls to be precise. They squealed together so excitedly while peering out the window.

I also looked out the window and indeed, there was the PE (physical education) teacher. He was grinning and running along the boys. They were huffing as sweat drenched their grey teeshirts. However, Mr. Brentwood stood out very easily from the large group. Why?

Well, he was much taller than the rest of the boys and besides the height difference, his built was a lot more muscular- which was rather expected from a male physical education teacher. Not to forget mentioning his personality, everybody well knew that he was one of the most friendly and optimistic teacher at Princeton Secondary School. There were lots of things I could compare him to and if I had to choose... I would have to say that he resembled a fully bloomed sunflower.

He was tall and always strolled around the school grounds with a goofy grin smeared across his face. He marched with confidence which made him very eye catching too. Anyone could pinpoint him out of a crowd just by his luminous, golden, messy hairwhile the students would never hesitate to approach him. He looked more approachable than other teachers because of his clothes too... He would simply wear a tee shirt with a pair of shorts, even during the winter. Another fact that everybody knew was that Mr. Brentwood was once a martial artist fighter...

Bright personality. Handsome and tall. Admired by the boys. Loved by so many female students. It was no surprise that he was commonly known as one of the "Prince" at Princeton Secondary. However, there was one other teacher that the female students dubbed as their "Prince" and it was none other than-

"Well... Mr. Brentwood is cute, but I prefer Mr. White much better. He is so much hotter." said Amy, another girl from my classroom.

Ah, yes- Mr. White. The polar opposite of Mr. Brentwood. If I had to explain this as quickly as I possibly could, this is what I have to say. If Mr. Brentwood's finest point was his athleticism, Mr. White's would be his academic background. These two men were the focal point to our private school's success.

Mr. Brentwood made sure that nearly all of our school's athletic teams won tournaments which always meant more funding. Thus, our school teams are highly recognized by parents and other districts. Meanwhile, Mr. White ran the language department all on his own (even though there are two other language teachers). As far as we knew, he could speak approximately eight languages: English, French, Spanish, Italian, Korean, Japanese, American Sign Language, and an aboriginal language. Thanks to his skills, our school gained more attention as the principle wrote in his long, boring pamphlet:

"Princeton Secondary can help prepare your sons and daughters to excel in any university around the world. They can learn seven unique languages and our school provides a staff who can help deaf and mute students!"

It sounds very attractive for most parents, I am sure. To me, they are merely fancy words...

"Hey Elsa, who do you think is more hotter? Mr. Brentwood or Mr. White?" asked Amanda.

I took a moment to think and concluded, "Neither."

Due to my nonchalant response, the flock of girls gawked at me blankly. Then they giggled amongst themselves and said, "You really are an oddball, newbie."

I paid them no mind even though I could hear one of the girls whisper, "I guess that the rumors are true... Elsa is a bit of an ice queen."

I certainly agreed that Mr. Brentwood was handsome and a positive being, however, I simply could not _like, love, or adore_ him like the other girls did. As for Mr. White-

"Good morning class."

The speak of the devil. There came Mr. White. Do you recall how I mentioned that he was the polar opposite of Mr. Brentwood? Well, I stick to my words. Just from the first glance, anyone would say the same thing as I did.

He wasn't nearly as tall as Mr. Brentwood and his built was much leaner, but not so skinny that he looked weak. Meanwhile, his jet black hair was kept well-groomed as it was gelled back to show his forehead, though there were few strands tumbling down.

Another thing that was different between him and Mr. Brentwood was his outfit. There was a sense of professionalism. He wore a crisp, white dress shirt which was buttoned up to the second last button. There was a thin black necktie which was neatly kept in place with a black clip. On top of which, he wore a chocolate brown vest while a silver belt remained buckled over his hip. Finally, he wore a pair of leather brown shoes. All of this was remarkably different from the other teacher by far.

Yet it wasn't his clothes that made him so different from the gym teacher nor his body built... It was something else.

I stared at him as he noticed me for the second time at school. The new girl. He briefly gave a small smile to the class. He walked in front of the chalkboard and quickly wrote the date on the top right corner. As he wrote the date, the final murmurs from the students died down as he turned around to face us.

"Last class, we looked over the syllabus. If you weren't here, please come and pick up this year's syllabus." said Mr. White.

A redheaded boy stood from his seat and quickly picked up the piece of paper. I believe his name started with the letter H, but I forgot what it was. I'm awful with names as you can see.

"Today I want to do an evaluation of this class. You guys are in grade 10 French now, but I know that you guys had a long summer. Let's see what you remember and what you don't remember. After doing this quiz, please put it into the blue folder on my desk. Then we will have a quick, general review from grade 9 French." Mr. White said this very calmly.

Despite his tone, the class burst with groans and lots of whining. I observed some of the students openly complaining about the sudden quiz, but Mr. White stood in front of the class very coolly as if he already expected this sort of response.

Then a tiny group attempted to be cute by grinning and asking, "Mr. White, can we like not do this today?"

In response, our teacher also grinned back and in a happily replied, "Absolutely not."

Before anymore responses erupted, Mr. White handed out the papers from row to row. When I received by exam, I gawked at it, and in all honesty, I had no clue how to answer any of the questions...

When I took a peek at the teacher, he was sipping his coffe from a small, white mug. I knew that he knew that I was struggling... He gave me a smile. Damn. I could feel my stomach churning. After thirty to forty minutes (I knew this because all I could do was watch the clock hands ticking by...) we all submitted our papers. Of course, mine was nearly blank.

I couldn't help, but heave a sigh because this is how the remainder of my day at school lasted. Feeling deflated, I visited the park for a while befor I went home by taking the bus.

Do you remember how the girls asked me if I liked Mr. Brentwood or Mr. White and I responded neither? Allow me now to explan my answer to you now...

I used the elevator and reached the eighth floor, slowly walking across the corridor, turned left, and then finally unlocked the door.

"Welcome home, sis!" cried Kristoff.

... That is my older brother. A brother who is ten years older than me. His full name is Kristoff Brentwood. So yes, my full name is Elsa Brentwood. Nobody else at our school knows about this fact and this happens to be my first secret. So yes, no matter how handsome and radiant my older brother may be, I cannot say that my brother is "hot".

"Welcome home, my ass. What is up with your quiz?" growled Jack. He waked to the entrance while holding my quiz. Maybe it was because he was wearing a black tee shirt and white shorts with his messy, black hair nearly covering his eyes that he looked much more intimidating tonight.

... That is my second secret. I also live with Mr. Jack White, my language teacher. Yes, this is the same man from today's morning French class. While at school, he looks like a professional and he's known to be calm, quiet, calm, mature (everything opposite to my brother, Kristoff), and _nice._ His personality as a teacher could be compared to that of a lotus flower. Refreshing, cool, and beautiful.

But at home... He is much more like a cactus... Or better yet, a carnivorous plant.

"You only wrote the date, your name, and answered three questions. And one of them is wrong."

Yeah... A carnivorous plant. (I have already admitted to filling a few of the things on the quiz, haven't I? So don't judge me. (Q_Q) )

Truly I tell you, he was a twisted personality. He is temperamental like a cat, cunning, and on the borderline of being sadistic. For example, the smile he gave me in class. If someone else saw his face at that moment, they would have thought: he has a really nice smile. After living with him since the past weekend (Saturday, to be exact), I have already managed to read his real thoughts and/or intention beneath his charming smile at school.

This was my interpretation: _I dare you to fail this quiz because if you do, you won't hear the end of this until next two weeks. Are you having fun, Elsa? Because I am._

I can never imagine myself loving or adoring Mr. White because I am fully aware of reality and of his twisted personality.

My brother intervened, "Oi, Jack. Do you think it's okay for you to act this evil in front of one of your cute students?"

Jack glared at him and said, "She already knows my real personality. I don't need to hide it anymore. If I had to keep up the nice teacher act 24/7, I would die from stress by the time I reach the age of thirty-five."

My brother clapped and said, "So you only have five more years to live?"

"Like hell I do. And I'm pretty damn sure that your sister sucks in languages because of her stupid older brother."

Kristoff only laughed happily from their usual banter and said, "Well she is smarter than me."

Pas if he was sick of my older brother's boundless positive enthusiasm, Jack heaved a sigh before retreating back to the living room with my brother tagging after him.

"Jack, cook us dinner! I'm hungry!" cried Kristoff.

"Wait until I'm done marking."

"But I'm hungry right now! Don't you know? In the Bible it says: If thou art hungry, thou shalt eat meat."

"No, it doesn't!"

"Can we still eat meat for dinner tonight?"

"...Fine..."

Dear world, why does it have to be me who lives with these two? It hasn't even been ten minutes and I'm so tired.

* * *

[Quick Laughs]

Kristoff: Jack, you should have been more nice to Elsa.

Jack: ... Maybe in the future... Like 5 million years later.

Kristoff: Meanie. I'm going to sulk now.

Jack: If you keep that up, I won't feed you dinner.

Kristoff: (0_0)} I'm sorry Jack. You are the nicest human being on Earth.

Jack: You're so damn-

Elsa: WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP?! I got homework to do thanks to Jack!

Jack & Kristoff: ... Elsa, we won't get any reviews from our readers thanks to you now...

Elsa: W-why me? ...

ItachiBlack: Please review though! :D

Jack & Kristoff & Elsa: who the hell is he?

ItachiBlack: ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Did It Have To Be You? Chapter 2**

 **By: Itachi Black**

 _ **Question 1: Jack and Kristoff appear to be exact opposites, so how did they become friends?** _  
_**IB: Let's let Jack answer that question :)**_

* * *

I woke up early at 5:30 in the morning, getting ready for the day, as my alarm clock rang loudly. Of course like every morning, I would wake up to the blaring sound from my phone and the thundering snores of my... _roommate._ I glared at the blond haired man, who often reminded me of a brutish gorilla, whose chest was rising up and down slowly while drool slipped down from the edge of his mouth. Can you really blame me for seeing him as a gorilla? But then again, when he was awake, he was a lot more like a golden retriever.

I also want to highlight the part that this man is merely my roommate. I am not gay. I have nothing against anyone who is gay, but what I do hate is whenever a false statement is said about me or anything in the world. If something called me a clock-watch, I would still find myself offended. And if I happened to be gay, I would not date such a thickheaded man named Kristoff Brentwood. So who is he, you ask? He happens to be my colleague at my workplace though nobody else in my life knows about this fact. Truth be told, that is how I want to keep things because... our current situation would turn into a death sentence if anybody were to learn of this fact. It's extremely complicated.

So you may be wondering how this all started? This all began when I was a second year student at my university, it was the year when I doing my studies internationally. I remember my years at the university fondly as they were one of the best years of my life. It was probably when I had the most opportunities to learn and enjoy different cultures. This was only possible because I was supported by multiple scholarships, funding from sponsors, and several recommendations from the professors throughout the campus. I loved learning different languages and experiencing different cultures because as a child, I often moved to numerous countries; from Europe to Asia to North America and South America. That was probably what allowed me to learn countless languages at once and gave me an outstanding advantage compared to other students.

What did I study? I studied English, French, Spanish, Italian, Japanese, Korean, American Sign Language and a certain aboriginal language that most people would not recognize. That was how I caught lots of attention from my peers and professors and thus, in my second year I was given the chance to go to Japan for a semester. You must be getting very curious to know how the heck the bestial figure that was still slumbering next to my bed, on the floor of all places. So here is my story...

* * *

 _November 19th, 20XX_

I never expected to stay out until the bright, beautiful moon glowed and peeked between the slits of the towering buildings of Tokyo. However, tonight could be describe all the other nights I spent in Tokyo. It was so full of rich culture and so many things to experience after my studies during the morning and afternoon. I would usually venture off University of Tokyo Campus approximately around 4 PM. Then I would return back to study around 10 or 11 PM as this university had one of the most beautiful libraries where he loved to study and read.

This chilly evening of 9 Celsius was spent at 東京タワー [Tokyo Tower] which was known to be one of the most amazing architecture found in the world as it was eerily similarly constructed like the Eiffel Tower and the second tallest structure found in Japan. Another thing I found amusing when I visited for the first time were the transparent glass floors (something I had also seen in the CN Tower in Toronto). This was one of the factors why I loved traveling for studies: no matter where I went, I saw the interconnections between all the nations in the world. It was a beautiful thing that I noticed and loved. It was also fun speeding up and down the tower as the elevator speed was fairly impressive just like the grand view of Tokyo. The reason why I went there during the evening was because during the night, the streets would light up with all the racing cars below, hurrying to their next destination, and the bright light would begin to mimic the shape of the 東京タワー. It was something I had heard the night before by some of the Japanese students as I always asked which places were fun to visit.

After walking throughout the tower, I visited the 東京お土産 (the Tokyo Tower Souvenir store) where I managed to buy a mini model of the Tokyo Tower, a beautifully crafted きつね (pronounced: ki-tsu-ne; meaning fox) mask, and a matching pair of swords also known as 大小 (pronounced: da-i-sho; da-i meaning big and sho meaning small): the 脇差 (pronounced: wa-ki-za-shi; type of sword that is matched with a katana [another type of traditional Japanese sword] which used to symbolized a man to be a samurai) and the 刀 (kanji form of the word (pronounced) ka-ta-na).

* * *

 **BRIEF LESSON WITH MR. JACK WHITE:**

 _ **KITSUNE MASK**_

\- a kitsune mask is generally worn by women because it is culturally believed that kitsune (foxes) are the messengers for the goddess named Inari (you may know them as a type of sushi; and did you know that it's actually improper to call "sushi" .. well sushi? In Japan, it's much more proper and correct to call them [o-su-shi])

\- in the Japanese myths of folktales, it's commonly believed that foxes love inari sushi (fried tofu osushi) and that even gods appear in a form as a fox

\- in other occasions, kitsunes appear as beautiful women to trick humans; the most famous kitsune would be the nine-tailed fox/kitsune. Though not a lot of people may know this, but the nine-tail kitsune mythology actually originated from the Chinese mythology of the 狐狸精 (pronounced hu-li-jing; meaning fox spirit)/ 九尾狐 (nine-tailed fox)

*if you got anymore questions, don't mind asking more questions to Mr. Jack White; after all his job is teaching!

* * *

After purchasing all the things I wanted, I went to the renowned restaurant called 今福 (pronounced: i-ma-fu-ku; to be more specific the word [ima] means now and the word [fuku] means good-fortune), famous for their service and meat. Not only was this place highly recommended by the professors I encountered during my studies, I had always wanted to try a how bowl of sukiyaki during my stays in Tokyo during a cold night.

So when I entered the restaurant, the first thing that I noticed was not the interior design, nor the friendly shout of "いらっしゃいませ" (pronounced: i-ra-ssha-i-ma-se; customary shouts of "Welcome" in every Japanese restaurants) from the busy employees. Instead, what brightly shone in my eyes were the thick, luminous golden hair of another Caucasian, besides myself, and it would have been very difficult not to notice the roaring laughter bellowing from his area. It appeared as if he was a professional martial artist because he was oddly still wearing his uniform.

Everybody around him was talking to him in Japanese, though he only replied in English, clearly clueless what the others were saying to him. They were all congratulating him for winning a judo tournament. Yet the only thing the man shouted happily was, "This meat is amazing! So damn yummy!"

With that comment alone, the immediate thought that popped into my head was: _that guy is a clueless, happy idiot. A trouble human being that I want to avoid._

The employee suddenly disrupted my thoughts as she approached me and tried to say, "E-esu-chu-me..."

I couldn't help, but smirk because the statistics were true. Japan was a first-world country where barely anyone could speak a word of English; in fact, it's the number one country that doesn't speak English, second place going to Korea.

I almost felt bad enough to see her struggle so much that I felt coherced to smile sweetly towards the employee, who was clearly uncomfortable and unaccustomed to English and calmly said, "日本語は大丈夫ですよ。今東京大学で日本語を大勉強しますから。" [Japanese is fine because I am currently studying Japanese at Tokyo University.]

It was obvious that the woman was surprised and relieved to see that I could speak Japanese fluently as she quickly said, "ええ、すごいですね。" [Eh! That's amazing!]

Then the lady happily asked, "今日はあなたと、その後どのように多くの人々がありますか？" [Then how many people are with you today?]

I replied, "私だけです。" [It's only me.]

Fortunately, I didn't have to wait long as I was seated by the counter. However, I couldn't say that I was completely pleased as right on the other side of the marble counter sat the rambunctious blond man who just could not keep his mouth shut. It was simply tiresome to hear him continuously laugh and talk loudly in English, which was completely off context from the ongoing conversation by the other Japanese men. Anyone who knew of my thoughts could boldly state that my impression of him was running further south- the worst ever.

I must have been very irriated because I ended up ordering osake next to my sukiyaki dish with some tempura. When the food and the drink came out, my mood did turn better dramatically as the hot bowl, full of beautiful cuts of top sirloin meat with freshly boiled vegetables, with a rich broth tasted like perfection. An immediate smile did appear on my face as I tasted the soup and then tried the crisp vegetable and shrimp tempuras. I felt even better when I heard the Japanese men bid a goodnight to the man, whose named turned out to be "Kristoff" though they pronounced it as "Ku-ri-su-to-fu].

It was quite a shock to watch Kristoff eat much more than I did, though I suppose it shouldn't have been since it appeared that he was a professional martial artist who competed and won a tournament. Still the amount of food he ate... it was nearly barbaric, as if he had a black hole for a stomach. And now... he was busily drinking all the remaining sake and beer as if there was no day after today. Yup, stupid barbarian whom nobody could stop from eating or drinking everything around him.

Once I was on the verge of finishing my late meal, I noticed that he too was about to finish eating, though his face turned quite red from all the alcohol. I couldn't help, but shake my head in disgust in all the mess he made as he sat there laughing at ... only God would know. More the time passed, the more I found to dislike this stranger as nearly all of his behaviors bothered me; Kristoff was a man I wanted to avoid at all cost, even though he would often stare at me, the other Caucasian in the restaurant, and grin like the happiest fool in the world. Although he often smiled at me, I would continued to ignore him throughout the evening.

When he wobbled as he stood from his seat, one of the ladies who were working brought him the bill and started to speak in Japanese. Since he couldn't speak a word of Japanese, Kristoff looked at her blankly and spoke in a bit of a slurred voice, "Daaamn, I don't know Jap. English only."

Stunned, everybody looked clueless on what to do and I could already feel my brows furrowing in irritation and a sigh escaping from my lips as the employees walked towards me. They said, "すみませんが、あなたは私たちを助けてくださいすることができますか？" [I'm sorry, but can you help us?]

It wasn't as if it was a choice... I would feel bad to reject a request from the female employees, even if it was a huge, annoying bother and there was the culture too. I would seem to be an ass and it would considered to be extremely rude to reject any requests in the Asian culture compared to other countries I visited.

Through gritted teeth, I slowly replied, "もちろん。何ですか。" [Of course. What is it?]

The lady responded while showing the bill, "この法案は、その顧客に属し、彼は48310円を支払う必要があります。" [This bill belongs to that customer and he needs to pay 48310 yen.]

How the numbers shocked me beyond belief. Why? Because that was nearly equivalent to 450 American dollars. What the hell did that oaf do? I couldn't help, but glare at the man who I was being forced to help. I could feel my own temperature beginning to boil at that exact moment as he grinned from ear to ear. The imbecile.

I turned to the woman, "高いですね。" [It's expensive, isn't it?]

She responded, "はい、以前のこの夜彼と14他の人がいたので。彼らは食事のために払っていません。" [Yes, because there were fourteen other people with him earlier this evening. They didn't pay for their meals.]

If it was physically possible, I could have sworn that fangs and horns began to sprout from my face after hearing this. The idiot got duped by his colleagues and not knowing this fact, he was happy like a puppy.

I grabbed the bill and marched towards him as I angrily hissed, "You need to pay 48,310 yen for your meal because none of your friends paid for their dinner!"

It was during this moment when his jaws dropped as he said, "You're kidding me! Shit! I can't pay for all that, dude!"

I screamed back at him, "What are you gonna do idiot?!"

Kristoff, realizing that he's finally been insulted, cried, "I'm not an idiot! I just don't have that much money! But what am I gonna do?! Holy crap!"

Yup. I must have turned into a Japanese ogre. I glared at him as if to murder him on the spot and growled, "Give me all the money you have. There's no way we can say that you can't pay for your food. It's so embarrassing that I would die from a situation that wasn't even caused by me in the first place!"

Next thing I knew, I was responsible for this fully grown, lost Golden Retriever puppy as I paid for my bill and the remainder of his bill... and that end the first part of our encounter... because I am giving myself a headache at this point from remembering this awful memory.

* * *

 **[QUICK LAUGHS #1]**

 **Jack: I hated the day I met you...**

 **Kristoff: I thought you were mean until you paid for my bill. Hehe, thanks bro.**

 **Jack: You gave me a migraine that night and that memory alone gives me a headache.**

 **Kristoff: But next chapter, the readers will see how our unstable relationship turned much stronger... and better!**

 **Jack: ... Ugh, I really don't want to continue this horrible story.**

 **Kristoff: Well you're the number one reason why my sister's and my life got better.**

 **Jack: (-_- and mine got infinitely worse.**

* * *

 **[QUICK LAUGHS #2]**

 **Jack: But why the fuck am I wearing such an ugly t-shirt on the cover?!**

 **Kristoff: Dude, it's mine. Don't insult it. It's cute. (^_^)~**

 **Itachi Black: That's what you get for being mean to everybody last chapter. It's your punishment... let's just say that your laundry machine broke and so, you couldn't wash any of your clothes.**

 **Jack: My laundry machine is broken?! (0_0)} What about my drying machine?**

 **Itachi Black: That's also broken. Muhahahaha! *grins evily***

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all the reviews for the first chapter! Please give me more feedback on how to improve this story for everyone's benefit. And seriously, you guys can ask Jack any questions because I will be making a [JACK WHITE'S SHORT LESSON] sections in the future. He'll always answer a minimum of two questions.**_

 _ **And depending on some of your questions, I may even use it as a concept for a chapter. Thank you again! Please review for me :)**_


End file.
